The Baby Daddy In The Partnership
by ChanFiction.net
Summary: What if Booth and Brennan actually slept together when they drunkenly kissed in the 100th episode? Probably been done before, but i promise you it is worth reading. :
1. The Mistake In The Bed

The Baby Daddy In The Partnership.

**A/N: So we all know what happened in the past BB kiss scene of The Parts In The Sum Of The Whole. But what if BB **_**actually**_** slept together and it still ended up going sour like it did in the episode, apart from the fact they didn't do the horizontal mambo. This explores that side to it. :P Hope you like! :)**

**Chapter One: The Mistake In The Bed.**

As soon as Brennan breaks the kiss between the two of them and jumps into the cab.

"Are you coming?"

"Hell yes I am."

Booth runs and jumps into the cab and gives the cabbie his address. He turns back to Brennan who pulls his head back to hers and kisses him passionately. They arrive at his ten minutes later and they race upstairs, breaking the laws of physics until the early hours of the morning.

Brennan wakes during the night, cuddled against Booth's naked chest and starts to freak out. _I can't do this. I felt so much when he kissed me and when we slept together? I'm not ready for this. I can't go through with this. We both know this is more than just sex. I can't commit to this kind of relationship. I have to get out of here._

Brennan carefully slips out of Booth's bed, dresses and calls a cab.

The next day, Caroline tells Booth he needs to re-hire Brennan and it all goes south from there. They fight and it culminates at the point that Brennan hits Booth. They don't talk again after that. Not even when Brennan discovers she is pregnant a month and a half later.

**A/N: I know this was a short one, but this was basically a set up for the rest of the story. Please tell me what you think. :)  
:D**


	2. The Shock In The Case

The Baby Daddy In The Partnership.

**A/N: Okay, so this is the 2****nd**** Chapter and this picks up a year after Booth and Brennan did the deed. Follows the start of the Pilot, but all my own stuff from there on in. :)**

**Chapter Two: The Shock In The Case.**

Temperance Brennan came back to America to see Angela trying to get the attention of the airline worker and the baby carrier next to her on the bench.

"I hope you haven't been doing that in front of my son for the past 3 weeks."

"Sweetie! How are you? How was Guatemala?"

"It was fine." Brennan says as her attention is diverted to the fussing 4 month old in the carrier. "Hi, baby. Did you miss Mummy?"

Baby Riley gurgles in response to Brennan talking to her. Angela picks up Riley and Brennan picks up her bags as they walk off. After beating up what turned out to be a Homeland Security officer, Booth shows up to "pick her up", Riley being taken home by Angela before. After a bit of an argument, Booth convinces Brennan to help with the case and after doing a preliminary examination, Booth drops her home.

The next day, Booth drops by Brennan's apartment to pick her up to go to the lab.

"Come on, Bones! We gotta get going!"

"I've told you before to not call me Bones, Booth."

Brennan forgets to put down a fussy Riley when she goes to answer the door so her secret is revealed. She hopes he wouldn't notice the clear resemblance Riley has to Booth.

"You have a son?"

"Yes. There's something wrong with that?"

"Oh. No. There's no problem with that."

"What did you want, Booth?"

"I just wanted to go over the case so far. Can I come in?"

"Sure. I was just going to feed him, so I'll be a little busy for about five minutes."

"Okay."

Booth sits on her lounge as she goes to her fridge to get milk for Riley. He sees she's having trouble balancing the fussy baby with the fridge.

"Hey, do you want me to hold him while you get the milk?"

"Yeah. Thanks. He's been fussy all morning. I haven't been able to settle him."

Brennan passes Riley to Booth and within 2 minutes, Riley has completely settled down. Booth sits Riley facing himself and Riley is completely taken in by the man in front of him. Booth is watching the little boy with as much awe as he has. Riley pulls a face and all Booth can see is himself. Suddenly he puts two and two together. Riley can't be older than 4 months. He and Brennan last worked together 13 months ago. They slept together. They were drunk and he doesn't remember using protection. _Oh my god. Riley could be mine._

Brennan comes back to see Booth staring at Riley in shock and Brennan realises why.

"Wow. You must be good with infants. The only other person he's like that with is Angela."

"Bones, this might be an inappropriate comment, but is there any chance Riley could be mine? I know we slept together and I can't remember using protection. The timeline fits."

"Booth… What do you want me to say? By the time I found out we weren't speaking. We fought. We both said things in the cold of the moment."

"Heat of the moment, Bones. Heat of the moment."

"Oh."

"I only ask because he made a face and it looked exactly like my… like me as a kid."

"It is more than likely that you are Riley's father. Would you like to have a DNA test run?"

"Not that I'm that pedantic about it, but I think it would be good to know."

"Yes. It would."

"And if he _is indeed mine_, I would like to be a part of his life…?"

"I think it would be beneficial for Riley to know who his father is."

Three days later, the test results come back and Booth and Brennan's suspicions are confirmed. Riley is Booth's son.

"We need to figure out who has custody what days."

"Well, I can do every 2nd weekend…"

"Yes, that would be acceptable. But you would need to get a few things together at your apartment."

"Oh right. Don't worry about it. I've got some things for a baby."

"Already?"

"Uh… Well, not really. Look, this doesn't look or sound good, but I think this needs to be said. I have another son, Bones. He's three. I still have a few of the things from when he was a baby."

"Oh. What's his name?"

"Parker."

Booth goes into parent-mode as he reaches for his wallet and pulls out a picture of the blond-curly-haired boy.

"He's very cute."

"Thanks."

"So what about his mother?"

"Well, it's complicated. She got pregnant and I asked her to marry me and she said no. So basically, I have no parental rights."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that, Booth. If you want I can make sure you have the basic parental rights with Riley."

"Thanks, Bones. I would appreciate that. But I would like to tell Parker about Riley. And I would like you to be there with me."

"I would like that. It would be nice to meet your son. Well, your other son."

**A/N: Okay, so this one was a bit longer than the last and I thought it was time to introduce Parker into the mix. It'll be my first time writing Parker, so please be kind. I hope you like where this is going. :)  
:D**


	3. The Makeshift Family In The Meeting

The Baby Daddy In The Partnership.

**A/N: Okay, so Booth takes Brennan and Riley to meet Parker. Going off the Season One Christmas episode, Parker is three in this chapter.**

**Chapter Three: The Makeshift Family In The Meeting.**

Booth calls Brennan at about 9 saying he will be getting Parker at about 10 and asking if 11 is a good time to meet at the diner. That was not the most awkward part of the morning. When Rebecca drops off Parker, she sees his old crib sitting in the lounge room.

"Seeley? Why is Parker's crib out? You know he's too big for it. Not to mention too old."

"Yeah, Rebecca, about that… You know how I have a new partner at work, right? Well we worked together roughly a year ago and I was told to fire her. We went out to drink so I could get some courage up and we… well, we slept together. We haven't talked in that time and it turns out she got pregnant. A son. Riley. I had to get Parker's crib out so I could have Riley here."

"You have a hard enough time seeing Parker as it is, Seeley. How are you going to balance him and a baby?"

"Look, Bec, I know it seems a bad situation to be in, but I can't run away from Riley and Temperance. I can't run from my son. I didn't run from you and Parker. What makes you think I'll run from my own baby?"

"I know you won't, Seeley. I'm just worried about how much and the kind of quality time Parker will get with you now you have another child."

"I will find a way, Rebecca. It sounds odd, but I already love Riley, even though I've only known about him for a few days. He's my son, like Parker. I won't run from either of them. I was going to take Parker to the diner with me today to meet his brother."

Brennan turns up with Riley ten minutes before Booth and Parker. She sees them arrive and can already tell he is a good father. The fact he wants to be a part of Riley's life was evidence enough, but this just further proves it to her.

"Hey, Bones. Hey little man. How is he today?"

"Hi, Booth. He's good. He's been kinda fussy. Must know he was going to see you."

"Parker, I have a few things I need to tell you. This is Dr Brennan. See her little baby there, bud? That's Riley. And I'm his daddy like I am your's. Riley is your baby brother, Parker."

"How is he my brother when Mummy didn't have another baby?"

"Dr Brennan and I liked each other and when two people like each other a lot, sometimes they get blessed with a little baby."

"So Riley is my brother?"

"Yeah, buddy, you're a big brother. For the rest of your life."

Brennan chimes in when she sees the happy look cross the three year-old's face.

"Do you want to say hello to him, Parker?"

"Yes!"

Brennan pulls a clearly calmer Riley out of the carrier and moves around to sit beside Parker. A now more awake Riley turns and looks at Booth and Parker.

"Hi, Riley. I'm Parker."

Parker gently touches Riley's tiny hand with encouragement from his father and Riley wraps his hand around Parker's finger and makes baby babble noises.

"He likes you, Park."

"He does?"

"Yeah, bub."

Booth looks up from his older son to Brennan and smiles. He can already see a family in the making. He knew when he first saw her in the lecture theatre that she was the woman for him. Little did he think he'd have a baby with her and be introducing her to his other son just over a year after meeting her.

Five weeks later, Brennan drops Riley off at Booth's apartment and hands him a piece of paper with his name on it.

"What is it?"

"Just open it."

Booth opens the envelope to see Riley's birth certificate and a legal style document.

"You said you didn't have much to do with Parker when he was a baby and that Rebecca didn't give you any real legal parental rights, so I thought seeing as I'm giving you a chance at raising a baby, you may as well be legally and officially recognised as Riley's father."

_Name: Riley Oliver Booth.  
Date Of Birth: 22__nd__ June 2005  
Name of Mother: Dr Temperance Joy Brennan (29 years).  
Name of Father: Seeley Joseph Booth (34 years).  
Siblings: Parker Matthew Booth (3 years)._

"You added Parker as well?"

"Yes, well, he is his brother. I think that should be recognised."

"As well as giving Riley my last name?"

"I figured that until I confirmed who fathered Riley that he should have my name. It was only logical that he should be Riley Booth. You _are_ his father after all. And Rebecca gave Parker your last name, right?"

"Thank you for this, Bones. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You're welcome, Booth."

**A/N: I thought that was a nice chapter. Might call it quits there for tonight. That's three chapters in one night and I am literally falling asleep at my laptop. Hope you like. Please review and recommend. I've never tried something like this before. Still new to the Bones way of writing fanfic. ^_^  
:)**


	4. The Party In The Lab

The Baby Daddy In The Partnership.

**A/N: So… thank you for all the nice reviews. Trying to get this out as quick as possible so I don't lose the flow of the story. This chapter might tease with the idea of BB spending a lot of time together for the benefit for Riley and it might tease with the idea of BB together as a couple. :) Hope you like. :D**

**Chapter Four: The Party In The Lab.**

It is a month before Riley's first birthday and Booth and Brennan have been spending most of their time for the benefit of Riley and in that time they have been learning a lot about each other and their pasts. Brennan learnt that Booth was a sniper in the first Gulf War and a little about his childhood. Booth learnt that her parents disappeared when she was 15 and she was a foster child til she was 18. They had grown closer in this time and were both feeling romantic feelings to each other, but kept them hidden out of fear of losing the other and Riley.

"So, it's nearly Riley's birthday and I was wondering if you had anything in mind."

"Not exactly. Angela's trying to get me to have something at the lab, but I'm not sure. It's only going to be really small if anything."

"Well, let's do it then. What's the harm?"

4 weeks later, Brennan's office has been transformed into a 1 year old's birthday party. Rebecca allowed Booth to have Parker for the afternoon to attend his brother's party and there are a few other children from around Brennan's and Booth's apartments there as well.

Although Riley is not fully aware of why all these people are paying attention to him, he seems to have enjoyed himself. Once the guests are gone, Booth and Brennan go about cleaning her office and putting the small artefacts back to where they were.

"Thank you, Booth, for convincing me to have his party here."

"No problem. Just look at him," Booth says looking over at his son in his porta-crib napping. "He enjoyed himself so much he's tired himself out."

"I'm glad he enjoyed himself. The same with Parker. He really does love Riley, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. I'm glad he doesn't see Riley as a threat."

"Yeah. Thank you for wanting to be a part of his life, Booth. A boy needs his father and I'm glad my baby has that."

"No problem, Bones. Thank you for giving me a chance to be a part of his first year."

Booth and Brennan move closer to each other and hug the other intimately. They pull back, still connected, and stare into each other's eyes as they move closer, their lips meeting gently in the middle. This is only the 2nd time they have kissed in the time they have known each other and although they have drawn the line between them, at this moment, the line is invisible. Brennan's hands go into his short, gelled hair and his go to her hips. This is their most passionate kiss by far and when the need for air becomes imperative, their lips break contact. Booth's mouth goes to Brennan's neck, tenderly kissing her there.

"Booth. We can't do this."

"Why not?"

"It's… We're…"

"See? You don't have a good excuse, do you?"

Brennan gives up and brings her lips back to Booth's.

**A/N: Like it? Hope you guys did.  
Also, thank you for all the nice reviews. Keep em comin! :P**

P.S, Sorry it's short. :)


	5. The Preggers In The Couple

The Baby Daddy In The Partnership.

**A/N: Okay, I dunno if this will be the last chapter, but might continue if I can find time between Uni stuffs and this. Basically, this chapter is around a year and a half later. Picks up in what would be about season 2 or 3. :)**

**Chapter Five: The Preggers In The Couple.**

A year and a half later, Booth wakes up to his girlfriend and the mother of his youngest son throwing up in the bathroom. She had been like this for a few days already. _Maybe it was something she ate… _Booth thought. She pads back into their room tiredly and sees Booth up.

"Oh. Did I wake you?"

"No. I was up. Are you sure you're okay?"

"No, not really."

"Do you have an idea of what it could be?"

"Yes, but it's not definite. I just need to sleep. I'm very tired."

"Of course, Bones. I love you."

Brennan lays down, resting her head on Booth's chest lovingly, as she sighs. "I love you too."

Booth lays and watches his girlfriend for about ten more minutes before getting up to wake up 2 year old Riley and 5 year old Parker, who was with Booth and Brennan for the week.

"Hey, buddy. It's time to wake up."

"Daddy, is Dr Bones okay? She sounded sick."

"It's okay, Park. She's okay."

Parker had taken to Brennan like she was his own mother, although they made sure he knew Rebecca was his proper mother. Parker loved Bones. Booth was sure about that. He liked that his son didn't hate his girlfriend.

3 days later, Brennan realises what is wrong with her. It is the same as she had just before she found out she was pregnant with Riley. It's morning sickness. She's missed her period. Oh god, she's pregnant. _Another unplanned pregnancy. Good work Temperance._ Brennan thought to herself. While Booth is out with Riley and Parker, Brennan decides to go and buy a pregnancy test to prove her hypothesis true. An hour later, she's sitting in their bathroom staring at the little white stick telling her she was indeed pregnant when Booth and Riley come bounding into the house.

"Mommy!" Riley squeals as he sees Brennan. "I missed you Mommy! Why are you holding a white stick?"

Booth comes in at that part and looks at Brennan.

"Riley, honey, why don't you go play in your room? Your daddy and I need to talk."

"Okay, Mommy." Riley bounds out of the bathroom into his and Parker's room.

"Bones, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant, Booth."

"You don't sound happy."

"I am. Don't get me wrong. I wanted us to give Riley another sibling, but I would have liked to have tried."

"We did try, Bones. We didn't even need to try. That's how strong our love is."

"I love you too, Booth."

Several months later when they're getting a check-up ultrasound, the Obstetrician notices something. "Um…"

"Um what? What's wrong with my baby?"

"Uh, this is the problem. You're having twins. Congratulations."

"Twins?"

4 months later, while Booth and Brennan are busy finishing up case notes, Brennan notices some sharp pains in her belly.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"I think I'm having a contraction…"

"What? Has your water broken?"

"Not yet."

"What happens now?"

"We get… oh wait… there my water goes. Booth, can you get me another dress?"

"How can you be thinking about clothes when you're about to have twins?"

"Because of this, Booth." Brennan turns around to show Booth the sizable wet patch on her butt.

"Oh. Right."

"I know what I'm doing, Booth. I _have _been through this before. And Riley's labor was a lot longer than I'm expecting this to be."

"How long was it?"

"Well, if you included when I first started getting light contractions, I suppose it was probably roughly a day and a half. Maybe less."

"Wow. Oh, speaking of which, what're we going to do about Riley?"

"He's at the Jeffersonian's Day Care Centre today. You can call from the hospital and ask Angela to bring him to the lab. We can tell her what's going on after."

"You really had this planned out, didn't you?"

3 hours later, it is time for Brennan to push.

"Okay, Temperance. Give me one big push."

Booth is more afraid than Brennan and he's not the one giving birth. This is the first of his children's births he's actually been in the delivery room for and he can't help but feel a little sad. So many fathers in his position have been through it before, but this is his 3rd and 4th child and it's only his 1st time at seeing them born. Before they know it, the first twin is out and crying loudly.

"It's a girl, Bones! A little girl!"

Booth couldn't be happier at seeing his daughter, but he knew he couldn't celebrate too much because before he knew it, his hand was being crushed by Bones' relatively smaller one as she pushed again. A few more hard, long pushes later and their second baby is out and well.

"It's another girl!" The doctor happily professes.

"Bones, you did it!"

Breathless, Bones retorts, "You really doubted me? After I gave birth to your son?"

Booth just laughs and hugs an exhausted Brennan as the nurses pass their daughters to each of them as Brennan's feet are taken out of the stirrups and laid back on the bed. Not too soon after, she has fallen asleep. Booth lets her sleep as he watches his daughters sleep peacefully. _No dating til you're both 21. _Booth thinks to himself. _Man, these two are going to cause me so much trouble with boys. They're Booth girls and they'll have the brains of their mother. _He pulls out his phone and thinks he should call everyone to tell them the good news. He calls Pops first. Pops should be the first to know that he has two great granddaughters. Well, more like granddaughters. Luckily, Pops takes it very well and promises to visit tomorrow. Next is the Lab where Hogdins, Angela, Sweets, Cam, Riley and Brennan's interns are waiting anxiously to hear the news.

"_Hey, guys."_

"Booth, what's the good news?"

"_Bones is fine. She's sleeping right now. Two girls. They look just like her."_

Angela lets out a squeal which startles a sleepy Riley.

"What's going on?"

"_Hey, little man. Your mummy had the babies. Wanna know if you got a brother or a sister?"_

"Yeah!"

"_You got two sisters, bub."_

"Sisters?"

"_Yep. You're a big brother like Parker now."_

"Can I see Mummy?"

"_Not yet, baby. She's very sleepy. Maybe Auntie Angela can bring you to see us tomorrow. Right, Auntie Angela?"_

"Yeah, Riley. That's right. First thing tomorrow you get to see your baby sisters."

"And Mummy?"

"Especially Mummy."

"_Hey, I gotta go. Bones is waking up. See you guys tomorrow. And Riley, be a good boy for Angela, okay?"_

"Okay, Daddy."

Booth closes his phone and looks to his sleepy and clearly sore fiancée.

"Hey, Bones. How are you?"

"Sore. How are they?"

"They're good. Sleepy, like their Mumma."

Just as Booth says that, Twin #1 starts to cry.

"Ah, well isn't it lucky?"

Booth brings his first daughter to her mother as he wheels the second over to the bed.

"What should we name them?"

"I always hated this part. I couldn't decide on a name for Riley for so long. I think I decided the night I left the hospital. They were very understanding. I just had to take the forms back to them once I named him. But, seeing as I named Riley and you named Parker, I think we should pick a name each."

"That's only fair."

"I was thinking of Kelsey Christine."

"I like it."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Dahlia Savannah."

"They're beautiful, Booth."

"Kelsey and Dahlia Booth."

The next day, Angela brings over Riley, who barely slept all night, and Rebecca brings Parker over.

"Mummy!"

"Dr Bones!"

Parker and Riley come bounding into Brennan's hospital room and hug a baby-less Brennan.

"Where are they?" an overly excited Riley asks. Booth picks up his youngest son and carries him over to where the twins are sleeping.

"This is Kelsey and this is Dahlia."

"Why are they so small, Daddy?"

"Because they're only a day old, baby." Bones pipes in. "They have to be small to fit inside of Mummy. You were as small as them when you were a baby, Riley."

"But he wasn't light." Angela joins in and laughs.

"Yeah, he was a ten-pounder."

"Parker was 9 pounds." Rebecca laughs, remembering her horror at finding out how heavy he really was.

"Okay, ladies, I get it. I was heavy too as a baby."

"Yes, Booth men are renowned for being heavy babies." Brennan teases.

Angela asks the question her, Cam and Rebecca have been dying to hear. "How heavy were the twins?"

"5 and a half pounds. _Each._"

Rebecca, Cam and Angela's eyes go wide as Brennan laughs.

Parker pipes up from the twins' crib at hearing them all laugh. "So you had 11 pounds of baby inside you?"

"Yep, Park. And that was just the weight of your sisters. There was a lot more."

Parker runs over to Rebecca and hugs her tightly and then hugs Brennan. "I'm sorry I was so heavy, Mummy. I'm sorry Daddy gave you heavy babies, Dr Bones."

Everyone laughs at Parker's adorable-ness as Dahlia cries and Riley is confused.

"Mummy, what's wrong with Dahlia?"

"She's just hungry, baby."

"We'll leave you to it."

"I should be done in about 10 or 15 minutes. You can come back then if you want."

Angela, Cam and Rebecca leave with Riley and Parker as Brennan starts to breastfeed Dahlia. Booth looks on amazed at the way both Brennan and Dahlia take to what comes naturally.

"Are you okay, Booth?"

"Yeah… I've just… I've never seen this done before. I just… I can't believe it."

"It's nothing new, Booth. That's what they were made for."

"It's just, I missed out on so much of Parker as a baby and I missed Riley's first year, I just can't believe I actually get to be an active part of Kelsey and Dahlia as babies."

"I'm sorry for that, Booth. I should have told you earlier about Riley, but I couldn't do it. I felt so much with you that first night, I was scared something would come and ruin it."

"It's okay, Bones. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"For what?"

"For giving me this. For giving me a son and two daughters and letting me raise them with you. I love you, Bones."

"I love you too, Booth."

Angela stops by the door and sees the little family, minus Riley, and she can't help but shed a happy tear. _Those two are just made for each other. I hope I can find someone that loves me like Booth loves Bren._ At that moment, Hodgins walks up to Angela.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, Jack. I really am. I'm just really happy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Hodgins smiles at Angela and takes her hand lovingly as they walk back to the others, leaving Booth and Brennan in peace with their baby daughters.

FIN.

**A/N: So? What did you think? Thought I'd finish it with a little bit of Hodgela as well as some BB. This week's episode of Bones made me love Hodgins and Angela as a couple more. The actors on Bones are just epic. No words for TJ Thyne's performance. Had me in tears. :)**

**Thank you for all the kind and positive reviews. :)  
:D**


End file.
